85th Annual Hunger Games
by Neibaku
Summary: It's no doubt they'll pick me... After what I did, They're sure to rig it. Rated T for Hunger Games Idea.
1. Chapter 1

Tribute Form

Full name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Appearance:

Age:

District:

Mom:

Dad:

Other Family:

Brief history:

Reaped or Volunteered?

If Volunteered, Why?

Favourite Weapon:

Least Favourite Weapon:

Arena strategy:

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Opinion on the Games:

Arena Ideas:

Review Question of the week…

If you chose a food to battle Ian in Food Battle 2012, what would it be?

Oh, and only submit the form over PM to either MobilePenny or HAWTgeek. Review forms are long, clogs it up, and straight up obnoxious. P.S. No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. But no Moonbeam Runadays either because, cmon, would YOU name your kid that? Be creative, but not TOO creative. So, If you read this put MURPITY SLURPITY MURPITY MOO in your form. And we'll put up a list soon.

District 4: The Reaping

"Ladies First!"

Her quick, _green_ hand pulls out a name. I cross my fingers more tightly then ever before, that I would not get picked, leaving a small blister on one if my fingers. _Please, _I think, _not me. Not this year….. _

"Dex Hawthorne!"

There is still a ringing in my ears from the hideous Capitol lady up on the stage.

The lady whispers something in a peacekeeper's ear, but he just shakes his head. On, the other hand, I feel like somebody just pushed me off a cliff. I walk slowly to the stage, head down, trying not to notice that everybody in District 4 is staring at me. Once I'm on the stage, I look up and give a look as if to say,_ Any volunteers?_

None.

Getting teary now, Capitol lady says; "Now the gentlemen!" She gives off an annoying tinkly laugh. Her hand darts in and out of the boys' bowl.

"Chase Hawthorne!"

No…This can't be happening. My knees start knocking. How do I kill my own brother? I….I can't. There's not one volunteer for him. Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I'm crying now… What does it matter anyway? I don't have any friends to be embarrassed by. Only all of District 4 will see me and think I'm some little girl that cries a lot.

Never Again.

We're rushed into the justice building. My sister Abigail and my brother Turbo come in. We exchange hugs, same with Chase, and then Turbo presses a woven leather bracelet into each of our hands. It has a Mocking Jay bead on it with one word on it:

Hope.


	2. Reaping Day in District 4

District 4: The Reaping

"Ladies First!"

Her quick, _green_ hand pulls out a name. I cross my fingers more tightly then ever before, that I would not get picked, leaving a small blister on one if my fingers. _Please, _I think, _not me. Not this year….. _

"Dex Hawthorne!"

There is still a ringing in my ears from the hideous Capitol lady up on the stage.

The lady whispers something in a peacekeeper's ear, but he just shakes his head. On, the other hand, I feel like somebody just pushed me off a cliff. I walk slowly to the stage, head down, trying not to notice that everybody in District 4 is staring at me. Once I'm on the stage, I look up and give a look as if to say,_ Any volunteers?_

None.

Getting teary now, Capitol lady says; "Now the gentlemen!" She gives off an annoying tinkly laugh. Her hand darts in and out of the boys' bowl.

"Chase Hawthorne!"

No…This can't be happening. My knees start knocking. How do I kill my own brother? I….I can't. There's not one volunteer for him. Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I'm crying now… What does it matter anyway? I don't have any friends to be embarrassed by. Only all of District 4 will see me and think I'm some little girl that cries a lot.

Never Again.

We're rushed into the justice building. My sister Abigail and my brother Turbo come in. We exchange hugs, same with Chase, and then Turbo presses a woven leather bracelet into each of our hands. It has a Mocking Jay bead on it with one word on it:

Hope.


	3. Tribute List will update

District 1:

Girl: Silver Fairbane

Boy: Allen Loine

District 2:

Girl: Amber Summers

Boy: Bruno Yadley

District 3:

Girl: Leah Matthews

Boy:

District 4:

Girl: Dex Hawethorne

Boy: Chase Hawethorne

District 5:

Girl: Mally Reed Starr

Boy: Lei Starr

District 6:

Girl: Artemis Gainley

Boy: Troy Ramsey

District 7:

Girl: Rosalee Brandon

Boy:

District 8:

Girl: Bay DeMint

Boy: Troy Lethem

District 9:

Girl: Reserved

Boy:

District 10:

Girl:

Boy:

District 11:

Girl: Rosemarie Michaelson

Boy:

District 12:

Girl: Jay-Jay Argyis

Boy:


	4. District 1 Reaping

District 1 Reaping

**Silver's Pov:**

"Danielle Georgina!"

The audience roars as her name is called. Envy stacks up in me like bricks. Why _her_?

Over the noise, I shout, "I volunteer!"

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Silver Fairbane." As I say it, I flip my golden hair over my shoulder.

The crowd gets louder.

"Now then, why don't we settle down and pick the boy?" Our wonderful escort Effie Trinket says in her wonderful Capitol accent. Her hand quickly darts in and out of the clear plastic bowl and says,

"Allen Loine!"

**Allen's Pov: **

_Yes!_ I think, as I walk quickly to the stage,_ They finally pick me! _

I lock eyes with the pretty girl on the stage. I stare until I realize she's holding out her hand to shake. _Stupid, Stupid! Get your head in the game, not stare at some girl!_ I think.

We're rushed to the justice building, and I have no visitors, except for Shine. She comes in with her lips pursed and says, "If you die, can I have your stuff?" I sigh, roll my eyes, and say firmly,

"No."

She softens a bit, and presses a small, worn-out leather ring into my hand. I study it, and find an engraving. It says;

Never give up without a fight

I manage to gasp, "Thank you!" before peacekeepers lead her away. Suddenly the ring isn't the only thing on my mind. It's that girl again. No, I can't let a girl invade the inside of me and grind it up then spit it out.

Never Again.


	5. district 6 reaping

District 6 Reaping

**Artemis's Pov: **

"All right, let's settle down and pick this year's _wonderful_ tributes! As always, ladies first!" The purple Capitol escort lady says. Yes, I said _purple_. As in, she died her skin purple. Her hand reaches into the bowl with the girls' names and pulls out a single slip.

The crowd is dead silent.

"Artemis Gainley!" I go wide eyed from shock. Not the first time, mind you, but especially today. I walk slowly and timidly to the stage. My little brother Nick screams, breaking the silence,

"ATTY!"

**Troy's Pov: **

Some little kid just screamed his head off for his sister being picked. That hurt my ears. Capitol lady escort-THING says, "Wonderful, Wonderful. Now for the gentle men."

I just know Dennis is being picked. He's in there a hundred times, no joke. Dennis is my brother. Ooh, guys, shush, is saying something!

Her hand darts in and out of the boys' names and says triumphantly,

"Troy Ramsey!"

I barely have time to think before the world blacks out.


	6. Reaping Day in District 5

District 5 Reaping

**Mally's Pov: **

"Ladies First, as always! Who will be our lucky tribute this year?" Not me, I hope. But my name is in there about 10 times. I've never _wanted_ to be in the Games. That's the Career's job. I just hope… I rub one of my scars nervously as the Escort draws a name.

"Mally Starr!"

No…. This can't be happening. I… I know I wasn't in there a whole lot, but still!

I'm so embarrassed, tears are streaming down my cheeks like rainfall. I rub at my eyes, making them red. Oh, no. Now I look weak in front of all of Panem. Never mind that. I'm about to go into a fight to the death!

**Lei's Pov: **

There's a ringing in my ears from my cousin Mally being picked.

I know it, and you do too, that there's nothing I can do, and I'm frustrated more than ever. But the escort is saying something, she's going to pick the boy now. I hardly notice because misery is welling up inside me when she says,

"Lei Starr!"

Wait….What? What's happening? Oh no… Me? Did she just… She did!

Wide-eyed with shock, I walk towards the stage and whisper in Mally's ear,

"We'll be okay if we stick together."

We're rushed into the justice building, and only our parents come in and press lockets with pictures of family in them, and a sentence engraved on the front in a circle, and it says;

Stay true to those close to your heart

I am crying now, along with Mally. Our parents are rushed out, and we are left alone.


	7. District 7: Reaping day

_District Seven,_

"What happened?" my mother stared at the stain on my right hip.

"Ivy."

Ivy and Sage were my two little sisters.

I loved both of the nine year olds, even if they were kind of annoying sometimes.

And Ivy was my favorite.

But she wasn't my favorite in the morning.

My mom slid her black shrug over my dingy red dress to hide the toothpaste stain, and I nodded thank you.

No one knew my plan, and I liked it better like that.

"Good luck, Rosie," Ivy smiled up at me.

"May the odds ever be with you!" Sage smiled.

I smiled thank you again, though I was beginning to feel sick as I heard what Sage said. The odds already weren't on my favorite. I just had to pray that I had trained enough.

"Thanks, guys."

"I love you, Rosalee," my mom almost attacked me with a hug, and I had to claw at her arm because I couldn't breathe.

My dad was gentler when he hugged me, but not by much.

"I gotta go," I nodded towards the lines, where I was supposed to already be.

"Okay," my mom dried her blue eyes, and she leaned onto my father, trying to remain strong for me.

I had to admit that I felt a little guilty then.

My parents had already lost Bose. And they were probably about to lose me, too.

But I refused to give up like this.

I finally had the chance I had been waiting for, and I wasn't going to lose it.

I could get away with it.

Claim I was crazed from the trauma I had been through. Get some medical help for a while. Stay under house arrest for a while. Have a miraculous recovery and go on with my life.

That was the plan.

I just had to _win_ first.

I waited until I knew they were out of sight until I snuck into the boys ranks and tugged on Sam's sleeve.

"What do-" Sam stopped when he saw me, and the other boys ignored me, being too scared of me to say anything about it.

"You've got it?"

Sam handed me the small bag full of clothes, and he smiled to me, which made my heart flutter.

"You're sure you want to do this?"

"I'm doing it, Sam."

"Kick some ass then, Swift," he kissed my cheek, and I tried not to burn as bright red as my hair.

"Thanks, Sam."

I slid out of the boys group and ducked behind one of the stores in town to change into my tight black jeans and leather jacket that I had been known for.

I hated being in that red dress.

It used to be my mother's long before I was even born. When I was a little girl, I used to get into her shoes and slide on this dress and play dress-up, making Bose be my date at the grand function we were attending in my imagination.

In this dress, I was Rosalee again.

The little girl with rose red hair. The girl who wore pretty dresses to school and laughed with the girls at lunch.

And Rosalee was still hurting.

In this pair of jeans, I was Swift.

The girl who was intimidating. The one who wore leather jackets to school and scared even the worst bullies for her legendary swift comebacks. The one who sat with the boys at lunch and was avoided by the girls.

Swift was about to make sure Rosalee _stopped _hurting.

Hearing that it was about to start, I broke out into a run as I weaved through the girls and to my correct place in the Reaping.

Our announcer reached into the bowl, and she smiled as she picked out the girls name.

"_Zanya Wellson!"_

Zanya froze infront of me, and I took a step to be where I could be seen while the peacekeepers went after Zanya.

"I volunteer!"

The crowd went silent.

Despite how I told myself not to, I looked back to my two little sisters.

Ivy stared in disbelief, and Sage's blue eyes were tearing up.

I felt sick, but I stood my ground.

_No turning back now…_

"What is your name?"

"Rosalee Brandon."

"Our District Seven tribute, Rosalee Brandon!" our announcer smiled as I began to walk up the stage, and I heard a disgusting yelp from my mother as it set in that her baby girl was going into the Arena.

While Sage cried, Ivy called out my name, and my determined eyes softened.

How could I do this to them?

After losing Bose, I knew what it felt like.

…but I wasn't dead yet.

"Let's see our next tribute!"

_XXXX_

I hugged my baby sisters, and I kissed the top of Ivy's head.

"I love you both so much."

"I love you, too," Sage wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I love you three," Ivy smiled weakly, and my laugh turned into tears, which made her bury her face in my leather jacket.

"Don't cry, Vee," I kissed her brown curls.

"Take this as your token," Ivy slid a parachute-string necklace into my hand.

"This is yours, Ivy."

"No it's yours now," Ivy shook her head.

"And here," Sage handed me her favorite charm from her parachute-string necklace, a silver tree.

I couldn't help it, I wrapped the two girls in my arms and hugged them tightly until the peacekeepers coming to take them away.

I hadn't planned on how much this would hurt.

As Ivy was being lead out, she stopped to look back at me.

"Win, Rosie!"

With that, she was out the door.

Knowing that was it, I hid my face in my warm leather jacket and began to cry.

But then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and whisper in my ear.

"Don't cry, Swift."

I looked up to see Sam.

"I didn't know it'd hurt like this."

"I know," he nodded.

His older sister had been called four years ago.

She had almost won, but some guy named Perseus killed her while she was sleeping.

That was why he had been so on board when I had decided that it was time I took vengeance on my brother's death.

While my parents loved me, no one could match how my older brother, Bosley, loved me. And I loved him just as much. There was one day when I made this great grade on a test that Bose had helped me study for, and I had run straight from school to the office where my brother worked.

I ran up the stairs, used the security codes I saw Bose type in when he thought I wasn't looking, and I ran straight to Bose to show him the grade. He asked me how I got in, and I told him, making him laugh. He congratulated me on my test, but I could feel that there was something wrong. When I asked him about it, he said he was just sad that he had to work instead of be with me.

And then someone knocked on his door.

Bose told me to leave, and I did. But, while I was walking out the door, I saw the man at the door.

_His killer_.

That face was etched into my brain, and then I saw him again.

At the opening of the last Hunger Games.

Standing by President Snow.

He was the _vice president._

And who does the new victor meet first?

The vice president.

"Good luck, Swift," he kissed the top of my head as he slid his _Sam_ ring off his thumb and set it next to the charms I had for the necklace that was going to be my token.

Sam was the closest thing I had to a boyfriend.

Well, I guess he kind of was my boyfriend.

Or he would be if I wasn't so emotionally torn from Bose's death.

I didn't commit. It just wasn't my thing.

"Thanks," I smiled weakly.


	8. Disrict Two

_District Two Reaping_

Amber Summers.

She quickly sprawled her name on the sign-in sheet, and she quickly went back to making her grand entrance that the sign-in lady had ruined when she had called Amber away from her strut through her friends.

Amber had spent forever getting ready for the Reaping Day.

Her medium-length blonde hair was tied up with her silver crown with diamonds here and there in the little braids. Amber's golden dress hugged her curves, and her silver shoes made her feet ache. But she wouldn't dare take them off because it would ruin the effect.

Amber's money was old money.

No one knew where they got their money, and Amber didn't care.

It was here now, and it was in her wallet.

And that was all that mattered.

The girls all stared as Amber walked through the crowds.

Once again, she had beaten them, even her two sisters Qwin and Rachel.

The only person who stood a chance against her expensive outfit was Marie, who wore a tight red dress with her red hair let loose around her. But Amber's confidence shoved Marie into the ground, like she always did.

Amber waved to her three best friends.

"Amber!"

She smiled as her popular friends started walking towards her, staring at the expensive dress you wore.

"You look gorgeous!" Allie smiled.

"I know, right?" Amber smiled as she adjusted her diamond necklace.

"Alvin is so going to ask you to the party tonight!"

Alvin Peterson was the victor from a few years ago, and Amber had been trying to get him since he had first gotten home. If anyone was richer than her, it was him, and she wanted him.

Amber smiled.

"Actually, he already did!" Amber did a flirty wave to Alvin, who sat with other victors from District Two, and he smiled back at her.

Amber's life was perfect.

On track.

She was queen bee, and, if Alvin fell in love with her, she would keep that status forever.

Amber had always known that her life would be wonderful. With the kind of money she had, it was hard for it _not_ to be. But she had never expected that it would be this great. Or that it would be this great when she was so young!

Amber had expected that it would at least take until she was eighteen to have completely earned her status as Queen Bee, and she would have thought it would be until she was about twenty until she had a fiancé set up.

But Bruno's life was completely different.

"Good luck, Speedy," the woman smiled as he signed in his name.

Bruno smiled thanks.

This was finally his year.

For the last nine years, Bruno had been living on his own.

When he was a little boy, his parents got sick, and they had died by the time he was six. Bruno didn't really have any family, so he was out on the street. Bruno quickly learned his way around, and he was used to his life by now.

But he couldn't go on like this forever.

Everyone knew of Bruno's plan to volunteer to go into the Hunger Games.

Bruno had been waiting for his chance to go into the Games when he would have a chance to win, and this was the year without a Gainley.

The Gainley's had been the Capitol's happy little family. Two victors from District Six, Effie and Bowman, got married, and they were pressured into starting a family. When they began to have children (they had five now), everyone knew they would go into the Hunger Games.

They had been trained well, and they always won.

Perseus, the oldest child, had won the Hunger Games four years ago without much of a competition.

Their next son, Apollo, won last year.

And Apollo's twin, Artemis, was going to go in next year.

And the volunteers from District Two weren't planning on doing anything this year.

It was finally Bruno's chance, and he was ready to do it.

He knew he couldn't keep living on the streets forever, and the Hunger Games seemed like the only option he had.

"Thanks," Bruno nodded towards her as he ran his hand through his spiky hair.

Bruno felt short as he weaved through the crowds towards the boys waiting area.

He was only five seven, and he wasn't very muscular.

But he could feel the admiration as the people stared at him.

The only one who wasn't staring at him with pride because they thought he could really win was Amber.

Amber.

Was there anyone he hated more than Amber?

The queen bee had always been cruel to him, even meaner than she is to everyone else.

Bruno took his spot and prepared himself to the lines as the announcer, Victorious Red, took the stage.

While the cameras weren't on her, she straightened her red dress, and she adjusted her wig so it wouldn't fall off while she was on camera. As Victorious fiddled with her ruby jewelry and added a little more blush to her cheeks, they brought out the ball with all of the names.

And then the cameras turned on.

Victorious pulled a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Reaping!" her she smiled into the microphone.

People cheered, and she calmed them down to draw the names.

"Alright, ladies first!" she reached her hand into the bowl and felt around dramatically.

Every girl felt their heart stop as she finally picked a piece of paper.

Well, everyone _but_ Amber.

She was too busy reapplying her lipstick to notice.

"Amber Summers!" Victorious announced, and the crowd went silent.

Amber hadn't even noticed.

"Amber," someone nudged her.

"What?" she glared at the girl beside her.

"Amber Summers?" Victorious called out again.

Amber froze.

Were they calling _her_?

She dropped her golden compact in shock as the peacekeepers located her and started walking towards her.

Amber looked around to her subjects, waiting for them to come and rescue her from this nightmare. But those few who were thinking about volunteering were shaking their heads and smiling as they watched their queen bee be taken to the worst place imaginable.

The arena.

This was her punishment for everything she had done against them.

But Amber couldn't see it like that.

How could they not save her?

As the peacekeepers were about to start pulling on her, anger fueled through Amber.

How dare they!

Amber straightened her spine and started walking on her own accord towards the stage, glaring at her three friends and silently telling them that their social lives were over if she won.

"Now for the boys!" Victorious smiled as Amber finished her strut to the stage and stood proudly.

Everyone waited as she brought out the next name.

"Issia Bleu!"

_Here goes nothing,_ Bruno told himself.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone stared back at Bruno.

"And what is your name?"

"Bruno Yaledy," Bruno answered, stepping forward as he confidently started walking up to the stage, where Victorious smiled at having another proud victor.

"Our District Two tributes, Amber Summer and Bruno Yaledy!" Victorious smiled as she clapped for everyone, "Shake hands you two!"

Amber's blue eyes stared at him, telling him he might as well accept defeat now.

But Bruno wasn't done yet.

"May the odds ever be with you!" Victorious screamed happily.

As the goodbyes came to Amber, that was all she heard.

_May the odds ever be with you…_

Everyone told Amber that.

She tried to thank them, but she held a grudge against them for not taking her spot.

Allie, Annabelle, and Abby all hugged their best friend Amber and cried about everything.

But Amber wasn't dumb.

She knew what they were thinking.

They were fighting over who would be the new Queen Bee, and they were all debating who would get the elusive Alvin Neo at the party tonight. Amber knew that her betas weren't sad for their alpha. They were excited to get a chance to become her.

Amber sighed happily when her best friends were gone, silently thinking over who she would make as her new clique when she returned home.

She was imagining how she would take over the Victor's group when she got home, and she was mentally designing how she would set out her Victor house when the door opened again.

Her family filed in quickly.

Amber was the baby girl in her family.

Her oldest sister, Rachel, was twenty-one and twisting a golden engagement ring. Qwin, her other sister, was seventeen, a year older than Amber, and she was staring at Amber because once again Amber had beaten her again. Amber's two brothers, Mac and Alek, were jealous of Amber because their parents had never let them go into the Arena no matter how much they wanted to go.

Amber couldn't understand why Alek and Mac were jealous.

She would easily trade with them, but she tried to act like she was happy to be the only Summers to have gone into the Hunger Games. She wanted to at least make Mac and Alek jealous.

Amber's mother seemed to be the only one who was really sad about this.

Mason loved his daughter, but he had never seen her lose. He didn't even know it happened, so he just assumed that his baby girl would win again.

Anita was the only one who understood that, while her daughter had the confidence, she wasn't sure she had the skill. Amber had never trained. She won by tricking people, and trickery didn't always have an upper hand when someone had a knife against her throat.

It felt unnatural to see Anita cry.

Amber was just like her.

Confident. Beautiful. And _the winner_.

Amber had only seen her mother cry twice in her entire life.

Once when she started crying out of joy after Rachel got engaged.

And when Anita's perfect body hadn't been perfect enough to carry her sixth child and she lost the baby six years ago.

And this scared Amber.

Was she going to win?

Amber had always won everything, but had she won when she had been called during the reaping?

"Take this as your token, my dear," Mason smiled at his daughter as he set the ancient diamond necklace on her neck.

"I thought you were giving that to me for my wedding!" Rachel pouted, and Mason glared at his oldest child.

"Rachel! Your sister is going to the _Hunger Games_. That beats out a _wedding_," Mason, who had been bragging about the extravagant wedding that they had been planning for three months now, seemed to have forgotten that pride.

Rachel crossed her arms at her sister as she watched Amber glow with pride about being the favorite child.

While Mason rattled on, Anita squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Good luck, Baby," Anita kissed her daughter's cheek, leaving a gold lipstick stain.

"I love you, Mom," Amber let her fear invade her for the first time as she looked at her beautiful mother.

"You can beat anyone, Amber," Anita tried, "You always have."

But could she?

Or was she just another tribute to add to the night sky after a cannon shot?


	9. Chariots pt 1

Chariots

**Dex **

I am clinging to my brothers arm as hard as I can. I am wearing (personally) the most disgusting, girliest dress ever. It's blue with sparkles all over it…

Ew.

I look over and see D1 Boy talking to some girl with broken shoes. Then I see some weirdo D1 Girl with a ton of gold lipstick on. I cannot remember their names… Oops.

I step on the chariot, luckily I got flats. I drag Chase on it as much as I can.

Suddenly reality comes and slaps me in the face. I kneel on the ground and have the biggest meltdown I have had in my life. I sob until I have Miss Gold Face, D1 Boy, And D7 Girl staring at me.

I finally realize how loud I really am. I ignore it and keep crying. When I finally stop, my face is red and splotchy. About a thousand stylists come and fix me, then I stand up and get back on.

As we ride to the building, I keep my head up like nothing happened and throw my cutest 12 year old looks ever. About half a million capotilies look like they almost died, I was so cute. God, they're so disgusting.

**Rosalee **

I'm almost to my chariot when I see this cute little girl just keel over and start sobbing wildly. I don't even think for a second why she is crying. It's the Hunger Games. I look over, and after a second she's decided she's done. I am pushed out of the way by a million stylists trying to fix her. Once they're gone (finally), we have to go.

I try my best.

I smile and wave and flip my long bangs, trying to be flirty.

The capotilies LOVE it. I glance over to the little girl and the capotilies look like they're paralyzed by cuteness or something. I wonder how old she is for a second then realized we've stopped.

Time to go into the Justice building.


	10. Chariots pt 2

_**Allen,**_

"Remember not to stare at Silver, Allen," my stylist, Georgianna, smiled at me, and I forced myself not to blush as she straightened my silver chains over my golden jumpsuit.

While Georgianna wasn't looking, he sneaked a glance at Silver.

Her golden blonde hair was braided with golden ribbon to match the golden chains on her silver jumpsuit, and she almost obsessively reapplied her golden lipstick as her stylist, Armondo, put the glitter into her hair to fly around her as the chariots rolled on.

And then I saw _her_.

My jaw dropped as her stylist pulled her around the corner from how she had been hiding.

Her long rose-red hair was braided into an up-do with leaves stuck in it, and her arms were covered with brown glitter to resemble dirt. The girl stumbled in her high heels, which were made of long grass, and her stylist held her up, taking that time to apply more red lipstick. And her dress…

Silver's jaw dropped but for a different reason.

The dress was made of leaves, spreading around her like ball gown with an opening in the front to see her legs and shoes. It hung loosely, with vines holding it up, and this girl didn't seem at all comfortable with the possibility that the vine could snap at any minute.

"Chystopher!" she shook her head, looking between Silver and the girl, "I thought he was on leave because his baby was just born!"

"Twins, Magenta and Pearl. He was _dying_ to get out of the house," Armondo shook his head as he looked at Georgiana's growing abdomen, and Georgiana returned it by looking at her wedding ring finger without the expensive ring.

When Georgiana had explained it, she had made it sound romantic about how they had fallen in love and were estactic when they found out about the baby on the way. But Georgiana had made it clear by announcing that she didn't "want to look fat on my wedding day" that she wished Armondo had been faster with proposing.

Armondo's face paled, and he nodded.

"Who is she?" I asked before the couple began a fight.

Silver looked at me with shock, wondering why I wanted to know when everyone thought I was so in love with her.

"Rosalee Brandon," Georgiana watched me carefully, "District Seven."

"The volunteer?"

Armondo nodded.

"With those two little girl's crying," Georgiana's eyes began to water, "Her baby sisters. And they were going to miss her so much!"

As Georgianna began to cry, Armondo wrapped his arms around his fiancé and rocked her, and I quietly announced that I was going to get some water.

As the Avox handed me a glass of water, I was starting towards the Chariots when I saw Rosalee again.

It was almost funny to watch the girl struggle to walk in the heels, and she held on to the chrome molding to keep from falling to the floor, her knuckles becoming white as she held on to the wall. Her eyebrows were knit it concentration as she put her faith into being able to walk.

But faith didn't help her.

It took only a few seconds until her quickly-made heels to add height to match her tall fellow tribute gave out, and she was sprawled on the floor with a broken heel.

Rosalee moaned as she looked down at the broken shoe, and I couldn't help but come help her.

Her green eyes watched me carefully as I got down on the floor and looked around to see if the new father Chrystopher was around.

"You'll thank me," I told her, but Rosalee didn't seem to trust me anymore as I set my hand on the shoe, earning her eyes to harden.

But then I snapped the remaining heel in half, and her eyes widened with joy. And I could tell that she wanted to hug me as I snapped the other heel off.

Instead, she pulled herself to stand up, being much happier with her new shoes, and she seemed to study me as I stood up. I wasn't sure if she was deciding if I was hot or not, something Capitol girls had done millions of times, or if I was competition or not.

"I'm Allen," I smiled weakly at her, trying to keep from turning bright red as she took notice of my weird outfit, which suddenly made me embarrassed. If it was a Capitol girl, I would be fine. But she was from District Seven, where this was a freak show.

"I'm Swift," she finally nodded, and it made me smile as I realized that she was letting me call her by the name she liked instead of her real name.

"You're the volunteer," I smiled weakly, and Swift clammed up.

"Yeah."

"So, why'd you do it? I mean, I don't mean to pry, but…" I smiled, and Swift's jaw tightened.

"My brother."

Before I could say anything else, Swift nodded goodbye and was off to her Chariot.

"Allen?"

I looked back to see Silver, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Was that Rosie?"

"_Rosalee_."

Silver raised her eyebrows, but I quickly changed the subject.

"Come on. Let's go find Georgiana before she starts crying again."


	11. Day 1 of the games

A/N I hate training, so I wont write it. IM SO SORRY! I don't own Hunger Games. I was on Hiatus, and so I bet you guys were all like 'WOW an update'. lies. So i'm sorry, but you can send more than one, any gender, to diff districts. Cuz were screwed otherwise.


	12. The end?

It didn't take long before the planes zoomed overhead, creating arcs of smoke billowing out of the pipeline. They dropped bombs every two minutes, exploding when they hit the cold concrete. Citizens shrieked and tried to run away, but it was no use. The capitol was in ashes, and the people were dead.


End file.
